The present invention relates to context based systems, and more specifically, to generation of recommendations for an individual based on a mood or an emotional state of the individual at any given instance of time. Everyday activities influence the mood of an individual. For example, the factors that affect the mood of the individual may include work, context of the work, interaction with others, physical exertions and the likes. Many times, an individual may be in a particular mood and the next planned activity of the individual may not go well with the individual.